


I Will Buy the Flower Shop and You Will Never Be Lonely

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: You're the love of my life, you know that I will never leave your side. (Calthazar vidlet.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "The Gambler" by Fun


End file.
